I Finally Thought My Crazy Life Would Take A Break
by pjoftw111
Summary: First the Titan war and now this? Percy Jackson has got some crazy life. When Chiron send them off on some quest decreed by the gods to Hogwarts, and the wizards don't even know they're coming, what could go wrong? Rated T just in case. No Oc's During OoP
1. Haha Chiron You're Hilarious

**A.N I know I should be updating my other story but haven't you all been there when you have to get an idea out of your mind and onto some paper or get this song out of your head so you leave the story/song you're working/listening on/to and … ya know go to the other one… well this one is my first x-over that counts cause the other one was a one-shot and barley included the second book but what evs. This is after TLO and during Order of the Phoenix. Oh and forgive me I am not as big of a fan of harry potter as I am of percy Jackson and don't own the book, so I'm going to go only on memory and only the main parts, like Umbridge or Dumbledore's army. Thank you and hope you like it.**

**P.s It's going to be only in percy's POV unless I specify. And I don't own neither PJO nor HP they belong to their respective authors.**

"Ahahahahahahahahaha, ohohoho, You're hilarious Chiron, you really are," I told the centaur who was standing at the head of the ping pong table where the counselors of the eleven Olympian cabins sat plus our Oracle, Rachel and the Lord Of The Wild, Grover, who right now was conveniently chewing on a ping pong paddle.

"Oh, but Percy I'm not joking, you all really are going there," he told us, his face holding no expression but the knowing-all look he has which bugs me very much.

_FLASHBACK _

_Chiron had just called us to the big house for a meeting, when I say us I mean Katie, Travis, Conner, Will, Nico, Thalia-who was here with permission from Lady Artemis-, Drew, Jake, Pollux, Clarisse, Annabeth, Me, Rachel and Grover. _

"_Before we start I would like to know, who would like to go on a quest?" the 3000 year old centaur asked us. _

"_if that's what this is about, then _hasta lavista_, I'm out of here." Figures, Drew doesn't go anywhere except the mall, the spa and maybe eating, unless she's too afraid to gain a few pounds._

_Pollux left and so did Jake but that was only because he was down was something and just wanted to go back to sleep and Jake was working on some major project and trying to find the mechanical dragon that Beckendorf, Silena, Annabeth, and I found two summers ago. _

_That left only eleven of us who wanted to go._

"_Why so many people Chiron?" Annabeth asked curiously._

"_It is what the gods decreed, they want some demigods, to go to England and learn about these wizards at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Lady Hecate's descendant. They know her way of magic but have no trace of godliness left inside of them,"_

_FLASHBACK OVER_

That was when I started to laugh.

"You can't be serious Chiron, wizards? They don't exist," I asked incredulously.

"And neither are you all supposed to be, my boy," He retaliated.

Oh, he was good. After a bunch more questions from Annabeth, jokes from the Stoll's, and threats from Clarisse we all went back to our cabins to pack and a good night's rest full of _great_ demigod dreams.

_I realized I was in a grave yard, I looked around and saw a boy struggling against restrains of a statue. I realized then __**a man was speaking, his face looking like projectile vomit, was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.**_

_"__**Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"**_

_**The surface of the grave at another's, a boy's feet cracked. Horrified, I watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at the man's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.**_

_**And now the man was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.**_

_"__**Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."**_

_**He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.**_

_**I and the boy both realized what Hewas about to do a second before it happened – I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, but could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through me as though I had been stabbed with the dagger too. I heard something fall to the ground, heard the man's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron.**_

_**We-the boy and I- couldn't stand to look… but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through our closed eyelids…**_

_**The man was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until the boy felt the man's anguished breath on his face did he realize that he was right in front of him.**_

_"__**B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe."**_

_**The boy could do nothing to prevent it, he was tied too tightly, nor could I for I was in a dream,… Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding him, he saw the shining silver dagger shaking in the man's remaining hand. He felt its point penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. The man still panting with pain, rumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to the boy's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.**_

_**He staggered back to the cauldron with the boy's blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. The man, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.**_

_**The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened…**_

I shot up awake, I didn't want to know what happened next but I knew it was something horrible. I rubbed my eyes and glance out the window. Apollo was starting to bring his chariot around. I got up showered, dressed, grabbed my bag and took on last look at my cabin. It was going to be at least a whole year before I came beck here or even to the continent. That reminded me I had to ask if Chiron remembered to IM my mom and tell her I was leaving. Better yet why don't I do it myself?

"O' Iris goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Sally Blofis, upper east New York," I called to the fountain that my father Poseidon placed inside my cabin as gift.

"Percy!" My mom said surprised when she saw my face in front. "Chiron told me you were going to England. Please sweetheart be careful."

"Aren't I always? I love you and I'm going to call you every chance I get alright?"

"I know you are, I love you too," she said smiling a bit sad that she wouldn't see me back until next year.

With that I walked up to Half-Blood Hill and met up with the rest of the members of the quest.

"How are we getting there?" Katie asked.

"We're going to take two hellhounds and I am going to shadow travel my self and Percy there," Nico told her and everybody else as they started to notice the two hellhounds; one was Mrs. O'Leary and the other a mystery.

They started to climb to two over grown dogs when I asked Nico that wouldn't he be tired travelling half way around the world?

"I went to China before but I will need to sleep for a while but I'll be okay. Now grab my jacket 'cause I'm not going to hold your hand like you're my kid."

I chuckled and obliged. And before I knew it I could hear the screams and all I saw was darkness.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a giant castle, and when I mean giant I mean ginormas, wait I don't think that's a word, humongous, yeah okay. It was humongous! When the two hellhounds dropped the rest off, they melted into the ground hopefully going back to the underworld. I heard someone collapse next to me and Thalia ask, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's exhausted," I told her while grabbing Nico and swinging him onto my shoulder.

We all started talking and walking, trying to find the entrance. When we did we were all astounded, even Annabeth turned speechless, her lecture on the architecture faltered. We shook our selves out of our amazement and followed a booming voice we heard.

**"To our newcomers," said someone in a ringing voice, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!"**

I pushed open the door with Nico still on my shoulder and Clarisse and Will arguing very loudly and the laughter that we heard stopped as all the heads turned to us.

"You know damn right that Ares is better than Apollo," Clarisse yelled at Will.

"Clarisse. Will, Knock it off," Annabeth hissed at them through gritted teeth since they hadn't realized we were being stared at.

"Are you running with a fever or something 'cause you know you're wrong,"

"SHUT UP!" Thalia's voice ringing and amplified in the giant hall.

"WHAT!" the two said in unison as they looked at her and realized that at least five hundred people were staring at us, "Oh."

**A.N How was that? Did you like it? plz tell me so I know to continue. Oh and the bolded stuff was taken out of the book kay? So I don't own that. I don't know when I'll post again cause school is starting and i tent to be very big on procrastinating. So ya sorry about that.**

**LUV YA **

**PEACE! **

**pjσfтω111  
><strong>


	2. Can I Look At The Man Behind The Curtain

**A.N OMG YOU GUYS ARE ZEE best! I was jumping up and down like crazy when I saw at least twenty messages in my mailbox YAY YAY YAY YAY! Well here is the new chapter for the one and only! YOU! I was going to upload before but I couldn't find any free time and isn't it ironic that the only free time I get is when school starts?**

**Oh and thank you wolfstar.e99 I couldn't message you and im sorry if i forgot somebody just message me and ill thank you in the next chapter.**

"You know damn right that Ares is better than Apollo," Clarisse yelled at Will.

"Clarisse. Will, Knock it off," Annabeth hissed at them through gritted teeth since they hadn't realized we were being stared at.

"Are you running with a fever or something 'cause you know you're wrong,"

"SHUT UP!" Thalia's voice ringing and amplified in the giant hall.

"WHAT!" the two said in unison as they looked at her and realized that at least five hundred people were staring at us, "Oh."

I dropped Nico who landed with a groan but still had his eyes closed. The man who seemed the headmaster of this school was in robes, half moon spectacles and had really long white hair and a long white beard. That is really hard to achieve, you know. I've tried really hard very hard to get at least a moustache but I only got that unflattering pricks of hair.

I picked Nico up again but handed him to Will so Nico could rest on his shoulder. I walked up to the middle of the hall with the rest of the campers following. Annabeth walked up beside me and stopped as I followed her example.

"Do I bow or say 'Can I look at the man behind the curtain?'?" I whispered in to Annabeth's ear.

She slapped me on the arm and before she could yell at me the headmaster spoke.

"As wonder as it is to have new students in our school, who might you be?"

Annabeth walked up a few more steps and introduced us. "We are campers of Camp Half-blood and our activities director Chiron told us that we were to come here to your school,"

"Chiron, eh? Well, we had no information of the coming of you all, so for now just sit at the empty table and meet me after the feast is done. Oh, and my name is Albus Dumbledore,"

Annabeth looked around for the table and turned back up to Dumbledore. "sir…"

"Oh, of course," and with a few words Dumbledore magically made a table appear for the eleven of us.

Man, Chiron wasn't kidding when he said magic; I thought it would be stupid magic tricks and illusions. We sat down six on each side, I plopped Nico down beside me and his head hit the table with a loud 'BAM', I'm surprised he didn't wake up from the noise. The students were still staring at us till Dumbledore sadi some words about the teachers and a pink lady went up to the podium and started talking. She droned on and on about something we demigods had no part of being, but she did glare at us a few times.

The students were about to fall asleep like Nico had but then the food appeared. And damn, was it a lot of food. We remembered the gods and started worrying. How we're supposed to give them offerings but with no brazier we couldn't. While all the students were eating Annabeth emptied a big pot in which Will, using his sun powers, lighted a small fire. We tossed a bunch of stuff in trying not to capture any attention for everybody was wondering who we were already.

As soon as we tossed in food and prayed to the gods I doused the fire and we all started eating. And man was this food good, not blue cherry coke good or my moms cookies good but it was good. We ate our fill and when the students left for their dorms and we went up to Dumbledore.

They all looked at me and I sighed. I know everybody thought I was leader and in a way I guess I was, there was no official name but everyone looked up to me so I went up to the front and started to speak to Dumbledore.

"So you see sir, our mentor Chiron told us we'd be visiting your school for the year but we now realize that you had no notice whatsoever about it and we apologize for the inconvenience, but we cannot leave," I told him.

"Chiron? He is the centaur from the Greek stories isn't he? Meaning you lot should be Half-Bloods or Demigods, indeed?" Dumbledore asked us while we all gaped at him, sure some people were smart but not smart enough to put all the pieces together.

"Sir?" Annabeth asked him unsure.

"I am an old man as you can clearly see, and have seen many things of most you might have not even heard of. I also am a vivid reader and I do not look over small things that easily, young lady,"

She nodded and asked him if we could stay.

"Yes child, You may stay, I will conjure up another dorm for all of you so there is no conflicting of houses here and you may all stay together, but first I would like to know all of your names and parentages,"

"Will Solace, Apollo."

"Travis and Conner Stoll, Hermes."

"Katie Gardner, Demeter."

"Rachel Elizebeth Dare, Oracle,"

"Clarisse LaRue, Ares"

"Thalia Grace, Zeus,"

"Annabeth Chase, Athena"

"Grover Underwood, Satyr,"

"Percy Jackson, Poseidon,"

"Nico diAngelo, Hades,"

Nico had just woken up but was still very groggy. Dumbledore nodded and told us where to go for our dorms and gave us our schedule. We told him Nico was our age so he wouldn't be the only one in a different grade or whatever they call it here in good Ole England. We decided we should all stay together in case something happened, of coarse we would get on each others nerves throught the year being together always…

All of us together in one class.

Nine ADHD and dyslexic kids with an oracle and a satyr.

Wow, this is going to be some year.

Δ Δ Δ

We were in our dorms talking about our classes, we had:

Potions,  
>Herbology,<br>Defense Against the Dark Arts,  
>Transfiguration,<br>History of Magic,  
>Astronomy,<br>Charms,  
>Study of Ancient Runes<br>Care of Magical Creatures  
>Divination<p>

Not on all the same day of course but spread over the five days we have classes. I was pretty sure we'd ace Study Of Ancient Runes and Care Of Magical Creatures but with Annabeth's help we'd probably do pretty good in the other subjects. We decided to turn in for the night but Annabeth got up and stopped us.

"Wait! Before you go, we can't tell anyone who we are, not yet at least. Let them assume we're half-bloods meaning half wizards. I talked to Chiron today and he said we need wands and textbooks, Lady Hecate will be sending them over VIA Hermes express. Now you can go!"

The girl's rooms were to the right and ours to the left. I snagged Annabeth's waist before she could go upstairs and pulled her close to me.

"Percy! What's this for?" Came her muffled voice from my shirt.

"I don't know, I just wanted to hug you and do this," I pulled her away and leaned down for a small sweet kiss.

She smiled at me and gave me another kiss before a frown took over.

"What's going to happen this time, Percy?"

"I don't know but I will be with you every step of the way," I told her before she smile and slapped me on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!" I told her rubbing my arm feigning hurt, so it would make her feel better.

"I know it doesn't hurt, seaweed brain and that's for being a sappy romantic at a moment like this," she told me

"Why what's wrong about now?"

"It makes it harder for me to resist you,"

I smirked and said good night to her and went to sleep.

I didn't know tomorrow would be chaos.

**A.N What did you think? Good? Bad? Evil? No not Evil just Good or bad. Oh and pjo and the gang are 16 but still in 5****th**** year cause I want them to be. Next they will be in class meeting the one and only SNAPE! Dun dun duuuuuun! Okay enough of that. Lets go to the chaptly question that starts now… (chaptly is the new word meaning every chapter)**

**If you had to choose between all mind powers or all physical powers what would you choose?**

**Well this is me saying pjoftw111 out!**


	3. You Greasy, Black Haired Freak

**A.N Thank you hurelycat I couldn't message you and thanks SOOOOO much it helps me very much when you review or add me or my story to your fave or alert! Now this isn't great but they meet snape.**

I couldn't sleep, but not because of dreams. I was anxious of what might happen tomorrow and what the students would think of us. I kept tossing and turning and when I went downstairs in the morning I got a lot of "You look terrible!" 's. I answered

We found many packages and went to rip them open. We gaped at the wands and the books that were; thank the gods, in ancient Greek. There was a note from Hecate, it said: "The wands know what to do; you just need to act the part of a wizard."

We all looked at each other when Katie exclaimed "it's almost eight-thirty!"

We scrambled up to our rooms to get changed and grab our robes and bolted out of the rooms. It was a funny sight if you were looking at us from afar, eleven teens, racing across the halls, our robes billowing behind us. It wasn't funny to us. We didn't want to be late on the first day. We stopped right in front of our potions class panting trying to catch our breaths and walked in coolly.

The first thing I noticed was the greasy haired, crooked nosed, scowling teacher. "Ah, so you're the new group, SIT DOWN!"

We were so surprised at his outburst we sat down immediately at an open desk. Annabeth was one side of me and Will on the other. Beside Annabeth was Clarisse. The weird teacher kept droning on and on about the rules which went through one ear and right out the other. He then told us to get our cauldrons out and start mixing.

Being the idiots they are, the Stoll brothers decided to add everything possible into the pot, making the cauldron explode. And man did that get Thalia into a yelling rampage.

After everything settled down and the Stolls were given detention for a month we went back to our mixing. Then Professor Snape asked a question about some weird bug and what would happen if we didn't add that in.

"The potion would turn a mahogany in colour and would be toxic to any plant and animals but only get hu- I mean wizards very sick," Annabeth called out.

Snape whipped his head around at the sound of Annabeth's voice and said. "Ahh, miss?"

"Chase,"

"Miss Chase, I don't know where you came from, but here we raise our hands to speak," Snape told her then started to walk away but I heard him mutter something about another smart-alec know-it-all.

"Hey, don't call her that, especially behind her back, if you have to say it, say it to her face or better yet why don't you get your greasy black head over hear and say it to me," I got up and told him. Curse my ADHD and my loyalty.

He turned around with his wand in his hand and I got mine out, "Stupefy!"

A green bolt shot out of his wand and struck me straight in the chest. All my friends shot up from their seats and pulled their wands at Snape but for no reason, the spell had no effect and following the spark the rest of the students gasped.

"What was that supposed to do?" I asked mildly interested.

"That was supposed to stun you, Percy," Annabeth told me and I looked into in her eyes and saw she would explain later.

The class went on but Snape kept his eye on me the whole time and you could hear the whispers about me traveling through out the class. I of course got detention and had to meet him in his office on Saturday for three hours. It would've been an hour and minus fifty points from our house but we didn't have a house.

The period finally ended and we grabbed our books and left the class. I walked the hall with everyone looking at us and whispering you could see the girls trying to flirt with us and the boys trying to catch eye contact with the girls.

I got a bit jealous you could say and put my free arm around Annabeth's shoulder pulling her closer to me but that didn't help at all.

"Hi! I'm Lavender and this is Parvati and we were wondering if you would come with us to Hogsmede in the winter with us," a blond girl in red and gold robes asked me in a trill voice.

"Uhhh-" I mumbled and started stuttering that I couldn't while everybody started snickering at my discomfort. Thank the gods that Annabeth was there beside me.

"I'm sorry but he is currently dating me and we plan to go to Hogsmede together," Annabeth told them while intertwining our fingers.

They left glaring at her and my so called friends stopped the snickering to a couple of giggles here and there.

"Couldn't any of you have helped me out back there?" I asked my friends walking backwards watching their faces break into grins.

"'Course not Perce, or else we wouldn't have gotten the satisfaction if watching you struggle and it brought our moods way up," Nico said smiling, which I hadn't seen much of before the last Titan War.

"Glad I could help," I mumbled turning around.

"Guess there _is_ a bad part to being part Greek gods, the godly looks," Rachel said and everybody started to laugh while we kept walking.

We walked in and saw a short stout pink nightmare.

**A.N I know that was short but I decided to post a mini chapter because I hate switching P.O.V's in the middle of a chapter so just read that and it can be part of this chapter in some sort of way,**

**Anything else? Oh the chaptly Question: Jason or Percy and Leo or grover and Annabeth or Piper**

**And 1.5 question: Harry or Percy, Annabeth or Hermione and Grover or Ron. **

**LOVE YA ALL VERY MUCH! **

**PJOFTW111, or the author who is so in love with all of my readers right now... not in that way of course...**

**I'm gonna go now...  
><strong>


	4. They are chapter 35

**A.N Ok so this is a mini chapter and I have uploaded one before this tonight so check that out before this and it will make sense. **

**Mystery P.o.v**

You could see them, all of them with there head held high walking through the crowd as they walked past them the crowd parted as if they were gods in wizard form. They laughed but I their eyes you could see watchfulness you would only see in soldiers or fighters that have been through something amazing but tragic. The way they all stood up going to defend the raven haired boy, in the front of the group, implied he was their leader but they all took it lightly as if letting him lead them only in a battle and otherwise, they let him be their friend.

They looked at each other with carefulness and a caring look as if they had been together in something wonderful and horrible but they took care of each other. The two twins like brothers ruffled the younger one's hair while he scowled at them fixing his hair but they just laughed it off.

They had an aura flowing around them, one that made them different from all the rest of the wizards, the half-blooded wizards and even the muggle born. Then they had an even different aura from each other.

When they walked in the first time, they had all eyes on them, watching their every move but even then, with all the pressure they made them selves look graceful even if the leader did drop the youngest one when they first entered.

They were something interesting, they were something different and they were something who every one wanted to avoid but also wanted to know more about them.

Everyone wanted to know who they were.

Even me.

**A.N that was the one POV of anyone you want it to be, except anyone who is the main character or even second or third. This was a chapter done in a few minutes just like all my other chapters but I really liked it even if I rambled a ton. Tell me how you like it! Or even if you didn't. If you're too scared to flame or give some constructive criticisms, don't be, I won't get mad at all! **

**LOVE YAAAA again! **


	5. We won't be able to do this again

**A.N OMG I am like half a week late! Sorry I feel so bad now because I promised my self I'd get my self to update faster but I was soooooo tired this week. School has deprived me of my once dream filled and tossing and turning filled sleeps. ANYWAYS…thank you to everyone who… you know, -ed my story (review-**_**ed,**_** favourit-**_**ed**_** etc) and srry bout the wait but here it issssss. I think I'm going to fast, I"ll try to slow down and slow the pace of the story down too. And I get that I'm putting Percy into toooo much trouble already and im really srry for that and I'll try to stop that, the part he got into trouble here just came to me and I had to add it.**

**Reviews that were Anonymous: **FD ()

**P.S I'm LEARNING ABOUT GREEK MYTHOLOGY IN ENGLISH! YAYYYYYYYYYYY well not now but later YAYYYYY**

**P.S.S the statement many of you asked was "The stunner spells are red and Avada Kedavra is Green" **

The pink, stout nightmare looked at us and gave us a sickly sweet with a hint of evil smile.

"sit down and please take out your books," she said as the rest of the class filed in.

As the wizards started taking out there wands she interrupted by saying something about not needing to use our wands. The rest of the students had weird looks on their faces but that suited us demi-gods just fine.

Some wizards asked questions and the lady answered with long and annoying answers but I just kept playing with riptide until she started talking about half bloods. Whenever she would say the word half-blood her weird smile would waver and a look in her eye would come. She originally was talking about how the ministry of magic or something is the thing keeping all wizards safe and happy, but then she talked about how we all need to take precaution even though we had their help. That meant no going into the forbidden forest, duh, and places that had either dangerous, evil or forbidden in its name because of creatures in there like half breed of different creature.

That got my attention. "What's wrong with half bloods?"

" Mister?"

"Percy Jackson,"

"Mister Jackson, we do not talk out, we raise our hands when we have something to say, and we would you say such preposterous things?"

"I'm not, I'm just sayin' that you're smile wavered every time you talked about half bloods, what's wrong?" Rachel nudged me to shut up but today was just not my day, the fates were just against me with the power of all the gods that hated me, which were almost all of them.

She frowned and said, "Mister Jackson it is very rude to talk out loud and there is nothing wrong, with one more interruption, you will be punished."

Just to bug her Nico spoke up. "How so?"

"Detention! Meet me in my office on Saturday mister…" She stopped not knowing his name.

"di'Angelo," He said smugly as if getting detention on a Saturday didn't bother him the tiniest bit. Oh boy was he going to hear it from Annabeth.

"Nico, you-" Annabeth started scolding him quietly while the teacher kept talking about spells and what not. She and Nico were just sitting behind Will, the Stolls and I, and Travis and Conner kept snickering about how Nico should act more his age, but come on give him a break, he is only 14, the age where you back talk everyone.

When class was dismissed we had about a period or so before the next class and decided to explore the castle. We weren't the only ones who had a free period I guess because there were other students out just wandering. I decided I wanted to go to the lake that surrounded part of the castle and whispered to Annabeth in her ear, "Want to just go relax by the lake? Away from all this…" I trailed off not sure what to call the Stoll brothers newest plot or my cousins arguing about Green day versus Three Days Grace .

She took one small glance behind her at all the rest of the demi-gods and immediately said yes. I chuckled silently and intertwined our fingers, then waited till everyone was distracted. We ran and hand in hand till we reached the water and fell down laughing.

"How long before they start to worry that we're not there anymore," She asked me flopping on to her stomach so she was facing the school and I had to turn my body a bit to face look at her head.

"Hopefully at least not till the period is over and we've had time to talk and just hang out," I told her lying down facing the clouds.

"Mmm"

"'Mmm' what?"

"It's nice to be here not really worrying, especially after the war and everything," she said scooting a bit closer to me.

"I know, and I have a feeling we won't get to do this again for a while,"

"Why not?"

"It's just a feeling and being on four different quests, I've realized that I should now start trusting this so called feeling."

By now Annabeth was right beside me, back on the sand and head on my chest while I had my arms under my head. Not before long I could hear Annabeth's breathing slow down and see her eyes closed.

I was incredibly tired too but there was something nagging me in the back of my head, something like there is someone who needs help in the time to come or that there is another war to come. I definitely didn't want that to happen. My mind wandered to other subjects but all related to the small nagging. _Why did we get sent to Hogwarts now? Why not in a few years? _ _Why didn't we know about Hogwarts before? _

Soon my eyelids dropped and I fell into the realm of dreams.

_Dumbledore was in his office, looking at a ring of some sort, trying to bed it our of shape or destroy it, I don't know. But no matter what he did, it didn't seem to work. _

_Then I was whisked away to another part of the castle this time with one of the students. I couldn't see who it was but I could hear the footsteps. There was no one around me. The dreamskept changing like that, for a few minutes I was with a student in the castle while they were working, walking or even talking in there sleep but it always the same people. A boy who looked like me but with glasses, a brunette with frazzled hair, a red head and what seemed to be family of the red head. The last one though was the worst; a voice with no face was talking to another man and ordering him around. I decided to walk towards the sound of the man's voice but when I got to him he looked me strait in the eye and said "We have a visitor," He took out his wand but I fell into darkness._

I woke up gasping and tried to get the man's face out of my mind. It was the ugliest thing I'd ever seen, grayish skin with wrinkles in random places and two slits where the nose was supposed to be. But the worst was the feeling that he knew I was watching him and the feeling like he could kill me (if I didn't have the curse) even in my dreams.

**A.N oh I know bad ending but who cares… wait I DO! Anyways, I'm almost running out of ideas and need help, I know how they are gonna meet harry and co. buuuut I need some thing to put in between that and when they find DA (Dumbledore's Army). Thanks! !**

**LOVE YA!**

**Pjoftw111**


	6. la la la la la la sing a happy song

**A.N sorry bout the wait and not responding to you faves and alerts and stuff but school is HARD! The time between chapters will be about one and half to two weeks but I don't know what's going on with me… my brain is just so clustered. I'll try to also finish up son of Neptune even though the real book is already out… OMG IT WAS SOOOOO GOOOD but I missed Percy's humor and stuff… if you have no idea what I'm talking about I'm sorry! Anyways if anyone needs to freak about the book pm me or put it in a review and I'll freak with you…**

My head snapped awake and Annabeth's head fell off my chest and thudded onto the ground.

"Ow!" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry," I told her and then caressed her hair when she put her head in my lap as I stared out past the horizon.

"Bad dream?"

"Hmm."

"Anything bad or that I need to worry about?"

"No," I said praying she wouldn't see through my lie; I didn't want her to worry.

She left it that and decided to just enjoy my company as I enjoyed hers. It didn't last to long, though.

"Awww, is the happy couple enjoying the view?" That annoying voice came from behind the two of us but it came as a duo.

Annabeth groaned but got up to face the Stolls and said, "Do you need anything or did you just decide to bother us for no apparent reason?"

"Well…" they pondered for a minute, "we were going to tell you, you just missed all your classes but if you don't want us around…"

They started to walk away but Annabeth yelped "What!"

"They're just kidding. Gods, even when we're on a different continent and taking classes with wizards you're still a nerd," Thalia said coming up behind them.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and got up to dust her jeans. I, too, did the same. While we walked back we swung our arms between us and just took our time, who knew what might happen next?

Katie took one look at our schedule and shrieked in delight.

"What? What do we have next?" Will asked only half aware where we were going.

"We have Herbology! Yes I am so going to ace this," she replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay, wow, this is lame," Travis stated.

"What?" Katie glared at him.

"That they actually have something that you don't hate, Katie bear."

"I don't hate every thing, and don't call me Katie bear!"

Travis smirked and kept walking. We got to the green house type building where our first class was being held and stumbled into a trio containing two boys and a girl.

"Oh, sorry excuse us," said the girl with brown hair almost as wild as Rachel's.

"No, sorry it's our fault, we're still getting used to this school and all of its nooks and crannies," Annabeth told her untwining our fingers about to shake the other girls hand, "My name's Annabeth, nice to meet you."

"Hermione and these are my friends Ron and Harry; you were that group that came in during the feast right?"

"Umm, yeah we didn't realize that we were so late," Annabeth told her sheepishly.

"No worries, though it is kind of odd that we would have eleven new students come into this school who aren't first years," She replied looking at us. Although her eyes looked at us curiously she had a smile on her face.

"Uhhh, as you can probably tell we're from America and our head master decided to see how the wizard schools worked in England."

Hermione just nodded at that and walked in with her two friends. We followed and took our seats. We tried to listen, tried to understand and then tried to copy off of Katie's notes.

* * *

><p>That Saturday when I had detention with Snape I tried to sleep in as late as possible without anyone's bickering.<p>

"Percy," I heard a voice in my subconscious, "Percy."

"Hmmm?"

"GET UP!" turns out that voice wasn't in my subconscious it was in my bedroom telling me to get up, "You're late, hurry up!"

I groaned and turned to face my awakener.

"You're not supposed to shake me awake, like Shrek, you're supposed to wake me with a kiss," I smirked at the still blurry figure.

Instead of getting the kiss I got punched on the shoulder. It didn't hurt but it did sharpen my senses enough to realize that the figure wasn't Annabeth, it was Thalia.

"Gods Percy, what would Annabeth think if she heard that?" Thalia started laughing as I got up and pulled on my robes. She's my cousin so I didn't really care.

I grumbled some curses at her and went down stairs only to find that nobody was around.

"Where is everybody?"

"They all left and decided I would be the one whose wonderful face you'd see in the morning," She said coming down only step behind, "Just be glad it wasn't one of the guys that were voted to get you up."

"Ha ha," I sarcastically laughed. We walked out and went our different ways.

A little lost I stumbled upon Snape's office and walked in without knocking which was probably a mistake.

"Knock next time mister Jackson, its nice manners," Snape said with out turning around.

I muttered and apology under my breath and walked up to Snape, "Sir what do I do? Write on the blackboards a hundred times "I will not back talk the teacher" or scrub every single tile in your classroom till you can see your face in it or-"

"Shut up Jackson."

"Or I could… okay then, you tell me,"

"You will do all those things and arrange my potion ingredients collection alphabetically," he told me and just walked out of the class. Okay then back to work I go.

"La la la la la la, Sing a happy song," I sung softly to my self as I scrubbed the floor going around all the chairs and tables. I sighed to my self thinking that I still have to organize the potion ingredients. Maybe I'll find eye of newt or bat's tongue. Instead I found crocodile heart, horned toad, and a bunch of dragon based items; dragon skin, dragon dung, dragon claw etc.

* * *

><p>When Snape was satisfied with my work I dragged my aching arms back to the room and fell on to the couch in front of the fireplace. I had closed my eyes for about five minutes when the door opened again. In flowed every one but Nico who I imagined was still in detention.<p>

The Stolls ran up to the dorm and I had a feeling they were planning something. Annabeth fell in to the chair next to mine and Will occupied the other one. Katie worked on decorating our place up since we were going to be here for a while. There were roses in one corner, daffodils in another and some exotic tree in another. Will decided the room needed more light and made a small sun appear on the ceiling, not to bright but it made everything seem happier. Thalia put up some posters of her favourite bands and it was finally close to looking like somewhere where we could live.

Nico walked in a few minutes later cradling his hand. He didn't look at us just went up the stairs to the boys dorm.

"Nico, what's up?" Grover asked but Nico just ignored him.

"Hey, something bothering you?" I asked getting up and putting a hand on his shoulder. I caught a glance at his cradled arm and almost freaked.

"What in Hades happened to your hand," Nico wouldn't respond to that either so I grabbed his hand for a closer look. By then the ones who were still in the main room walked up to us.

"What happened Nico?" Rachel asked confused to why the back of his hand had things etched in to it.

"I had to write lines for detention for Umbridge with her quill but when I did it carved the same words into my hand. It hurt like Hades but she wouldn't let me stop till "the message sunk in"."

Rachel ran back to the couch and ruffled to some bags till she found ambrosia; she rushed back and handed it to Nico.

He took a bite and the letters disappeared.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Thalia asked obviously as angry as I was.

"I dunno but she did it anyways," Nico told her with a mouthful of food of the gods.

"I think we need to tell Dumbledore," Annabeth said.

"No, we don't want to bother him, he already did enough for us," Nico responded then said, "I'm just going to bed, I'm exhausted."

I nodded but I knew, I would have to take it up with Umbridge later without anyone knowing, her included.

**A.N How was that? I'm going to try to update sooner but no promises kay?**

**Now for the Chaptly question:**

**For those who read SON: what did you think about it?**

**For those who are currently reading it: what do you think about it so far?**

**And for those who haven't got it yet: ARE YOU INSANE! GO GET IT NOW! Do you think you'll be disappointed or not? I think you won't but it's your call**

**SEE YA L8R**

**PJOFTW111  
><strong>


End file.
